Squel of balada heechul
by Mora20
Summary: apakah hangeng akan kembali kepada heechul. dan bagaimana nasib kyuhyun, WARNING YAOI EunHae, Yewook,HanChull dll


Akhirnya saya kembali dengan sekuel balada Heechul, harusnya yang kemarin one-shot tapi karena ada yang minta sekuelnya. Yah, author kabulin deh. Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang kemarin, maaf author nggak bisa balas satu persatu. Yang kemarin nanya kok tiba-tiba ada SiBum padahal katanya nggak ada, ada kok mereka pas di hotel yang nggak ada waktu ngumpul di dorm. Nggak perlu banyak cingcong, CEKIDOTTT!

**Balada Heechul**

Kyuhyun sang magnae sedang duduk termenung memandang keluar lewat jendela dorm, pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Author kira sih, ia masih menangisi PSPnya yang sudah terbelah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil akibat bantingan keras dari Honey Bunny Sweety sang Minnie tercintanya.

"Kyu! kau lagi ngapain sih, jangan melamun terus." teriak Wookkie yang mengejutkan Kyu, sehingga tiba-tiba ia terlonjak jatuh ke bawah kursi.

"Ah, hyung ngejutin aja. Sakit tahu, emang enak jatuh!" balas Kyu dengan kesal, ia beranjak duduk di kursi dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Eh, balik lagi dah ngelamun. Entar kesambet setan lho! kan nggak meching bo' setan kesambet setan." ujar Wookkie lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyu hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa semua nggak adil baginya. Chullie hyung yang bentar lagi pergi wamil dapat kabar baik dari sang koko Hangeng. Ceritanya tuh koko udah narik tuntutannya dari SM, jadi kemungkinan koko Hangeng balik lagi kesini. Tidak tahu berapa kesalnya Kyu mengingat hal itu dan semua tingkah hyungnya itu sedangkan dia tetap terpuruk. Minnie tidak mau lagi bicara padanya, tidur juga diruang TV nggak ada yang mau nerima Kyu di kamar*lowongan penuh*, bukan itu saja PSP sehidup sematinya sudah mati duluan. Nasibmu Kyu, ini udah takdir yang telah ditetapkan oleh sang author*digorok Kyu ama golok dirumah*

Kyu Pov

Dorm benar-benar terlihat sepi, semua pada sibuk sama urusan masing-masing. Wookkie lagi sibuk masak di dapur, Hyukkie ama Hae lagi tidur di kamar EunHae, Yesung hyung lagi sibuk di kamar sama Dangkomang brother's, Chullie hyung lagi beresin pakaian. Bagus dah cepat-cepat aja tuh emak tiri pergi wamil, biar dorm aku yang kuasai. Sedangkan aku sendiri sedang merenungi PSPku tercinta yang sudah dimakamin kemarin di taman belakang. Member yang lainnya pergi keluar, katanya sih punya kegiatan yang lain.

Btw soal Chullie hyung sang emak tiri, kemarin-kemarinya hyung masih kelihatan tragis banget sudah jadi mayat hidup tiap hari nangisin koko Hangeng. Eh, sekarang malah kelihatan paling cerah ceria tuh muka.

Reader's perlu tahu nih, gimana ceritanya kemarin Chullie hyung sampai begitu tapi dipikir-pikir dari kemarin kok aku terus yang jadi pendongengnya. Biarin aja lah, Kyu sang magnae tertampan di duniakan multitalented. Oke kita mulai aja Cekidott!

Flashback

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" tangis Heechul dari tadi tidak berhenti, padahal sudah satu kota Seoul banjir sampai-sampai Kang-in mesti turun tangan nolongin tuh korban banjir*bercanda deng*

"Cup…cup…cup… udah Chullie nangisnya, kan kasihan koko Hangeng yang diatas sana," ujar Teukkie sambil melihat keatas langit seakan-akan Hangeng ada diatas sana.

"Hyung nggak boleh kayak gitu, Hangeng hyung kan belum mati." ucap Minnie membenarkan, takut entar benaran kejadian ama tuh koko.

Ternyata dan ternyata reader's semua member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kecuali Kibum, Kangin, Siwon, dan tentu saja sang Hangeng tercinta. Semua member hanya menatap sendu sang Cinderella sekaligus emak tirinya, dan tentu saja hanya sang magnae yang tidak peduli. Habisnya masih mikirin tuh PSP yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping berkat bantingan dari sang Minnie tercinta tapi Kyu nggak bisa marah sama Minnienya. Kan secara tidak langsung itu semua gara-gara si Chullie sang emak tiri.

"Udahlah hyung, semua sudah terjadi hyung harus sabar. Aku juga nggak pernah di peduli-in sama Sungie hyung, emang seme semua tidak berperikemanusiaan." ujar Wookkie yang ikutan sedih.

Semua seme yang ada disana hanya terdiam, Chullie pun berhenti menangis dan mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Wookkie… tapikan aku sangat menyukai Wookkie," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba yang sejak dari tadi hanya diam.

"Sudah cukup, aku nggak mau dengar apa yang hyung bilang." bentak Wookkie

Semua member yang berada disana pada cengong, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi adegan YeWook. Ini diluar skenario yang dikasih sama sang author.

"Tapi…"

"Terserah," potong Wookkie yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan sang seme, ia mulai beranjak dan akan melangkah menuju dapur tetapi tangan Yesung menahan Wookkie.

'Mulai deh adegan Cinta Fitrinya' batin semua member yang melihat.

"Wookkie mau bilang apa, Sungie nggak pernah peduli…"

Terdengar nyanyian EMG lagunya duo ratu dari mulut Wookkie dan sambil menghempaskan tangan sang kekasih, Wookkie melanjutkan nyanyiannya

"Wookkie mau ngapain Sungie nggak peduli

Sungie emang jelek selalu bikin runyam

Sungie santai aja,"

Sambil melompat-lompat nggak jelas dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yesung, Wookkie malanjutkan kembali nyanyiannya…

"Apa yang Wookkie bilang apa yang Wookkie kata.

Sungie nggak pernah peduli,"

"Wookkie~a…" panggil Yesung.

Wookkie tetap tak mendengar, sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan melemparkan kain lap ke wajah Yesung. Ia tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya…

"Wookkie mau bilang apa semua mau bilang apa

Sungie hanya berkata kura-kura Sungie pikirin

YEAHHH…"

Dan lagu itu diakhiri suara jeritan rocker dari sang Wookkie, semua member hanya diam tanpa kata bahkan Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya menangis dan bersedih terbengong-bengong dengan keadaan yang berubah secara drastis menjadi ngawur ngidul. Ya, seharusnya kan yang jadi pokok permasalahannya ia dan koko Hangeng sang honey-nya.

"Wookkie, baik-baik saja kan?," tanya Hae yang begitu khawatir melihat salah satu dongsaengnya berbeda dari biasanya apalagi melihat Wookkie yang masih ngos-ngosan karena tadi mendadak konser solo.

"Hah…hah… nggak papa kok, hyung." jawab Wookkie dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Melihat hal itu, semua member yang tadi bengong kembali pada alam nyata. Padahal rohnya tadi sempat pergi kemana-mana, bahkan rohnya Hyukkie sampai ke Indonesia*pasti Hyukkie lagi ngidam semur jengkol*

"Wookkie kau baik-baik saja kan? Maaf selama ini aku menelantarkanmu," sesal Yesung yang sampai saat ini belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sudahlah hyung diam saja, aku malas berdebat. Chullie hyung nggak sedih lagikan." tanya Wookkie pada Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian celingak-celinguk liat kesini dan kesana masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kok, alurnya jadi kayak gini.

"Ya udah deh, dari tadi yang nggak dapat dialoq hanya aku. Mendingan kita nonton TV aja, ngelanjutin nonton Cinta Fitri yang kemarin biar semuanya pada diam." Celetuk Shindong tiba-tiba dan menghidupkan TV, semua member pun duduk mantap di depan TV dengan khusuk menonton lanjutan sinetron favoritnya.

Ketika Shindong akan memperbesar volume suara, ternyata dan ternyata…

"Ternyata eh ternyata Hyukkie tidak setia…

Hyukkie lari ama Wonnie mantan pacarnya…

Tidak…TidakkK…" sebuah lagu terdengar dari mulut sang Fishy

"Hae kalau kau nyanyi begitu lagi, aku benaran kawin lari ama Siwon lho!" ujar Hyukkie yang kesal pada Hae karena merusak konsentrasi Shindong untuk menekan tombol remot*author baru dengar istilahnya*

Hae hanya menutup mulut rapat-rapat tanpa suara, niatnya tadi cuma bercanda. Eh, malah kena marah. Mungkin itu sudah nasibmu Hae, suratan takdir dari author. Kembali pada TV, karena gangguan dari sang fishy tadi Shindong salah tekan tombol. Ternyata eh ternyata, channel TVnya berubah dan menampakkan sebuah berita.

"Dong, kok malah berita sih." tanya Chullie yang sudah mau membuka mulutnya, lalu matanya membulat besar melihat wajah yang terpampang di TV adalah wajah sang kekasih.

'Mulai lagi deh' batin semua member kompak.

"Hiks…Hiks… aduh koko kenapa engkau lupakan aku,"

Terdengar lagu dangdut aduh buyung dari bibir sang Cinderella yang kembali dengan Dangdut Loversnya sambil bersujud di depan TV seolah ingin menggapai wajah sang kekasih lewat layar TV, Chullie melanjutkan nyanyiannya…

"Selama engkau dirantau kutunggu-tunggu dirimu,"

Chullie kembali berdiri dan bergoyang-goyang seperti ular sambil meliuk-liuk melanjutkannya…

"berliku-liku cintamu berkelok-kelok…"

"STOP!" potong Kyu tiba-tiba dan ditanggapi dengan tatapan membunuh dari Heechul yang diikuti tatapan prihatin dari semua member 'mati kau Kyu'

"Sabar dulu hyung, dengarin dulu tuh berita." bela Kyu dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan khas smirk iblisnya.

"Telah diberitahukan bahwa Hangeng mantan personil Super Junior menarik tuntutannya dari pihak SM," terdengar suara dari TV.

Semua mata tertuju pada layar TV, mata Heechul berkaca-kaca tak percaya apa yang sedang ia dengar.

"Honey akan kembali," gumamnya

BRAKKK…

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang selama ini telah lama dirindukan.

"Datanglah engkau sayang  
>Diriku kesepian<br>Tak tahan ku tak tahan  
>Dalam kerinduan..."<p>

Lagu tanyakan pada bulan pun terdengar lagi ditelinga semua member SUJU tapi bukan keluar dari sang Cinderella melainkan dari…

"HONEY…" jerit Heechul dengan bahagia, lalu berlari kedepan pintu depan dan memeluk sang koko tercinta.

"Aku pulang Chullie~a," bisik Hangeng di telinga Heechul.

Lalu semua member hanya diam, kembali pada ke shockkan masing-masing.

End Flashback

Benar-benar tak adil bukan, sudah dapat peran sedikit, ditindas pula saya oleh author*nggak dapat peran lagi biar tahu rasa*

Minnie hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu apa kau mau mendiamkanku sampai kiamat. Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, aku sedang berduka cita PSPku sudah hancur.

Aku merasa lapar setelah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin tapi ini belum makan malam, lebih baik aku ambil sedikit makanan. Toh, Wookkie sedang tidak ada di dapur, dia tadi pergi sebentar katanya sih ada yang mau dibeli.

Normal Pov

Kyu mengendap-endap menuju dapur, lalu membuka kulkas. Ia melihat sebuah kue keju yang begitu menggiurkan, dikeluarkannya kue itu dari kulkas dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu.

Sepertinya Kyu tidak perlu piring karena semua kue itu akan dihabiskannya sekaligus. Kyu mulai memotong kue kejunya dan akan segera mendaratkannya di mulut ternyata eh ternyata…

"Ternyata eh ternyata si Kyu kepergok juga

Ia maling kue kejunya tidak…tidakkk…tidakk…"

Lagu tersebut mengejutkan Kyu sehingga kue keju ditangannya pun jatuh kelantai dengan mulusnya dan Kyu pun hanya memasang muka pucatnya melihat sang 4min*bukan 4minute lho! tapi Minnie, Changmin, Taemin, Minho* mendendangkan lagu debut mereka.

Mendengar lagu itu Heechul, Yesung, dan EunHae couple pun keluar dari tempat pertapa-annya alias kamar dan segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Kyu… kau nggak boleh makan malam," ucap Chullie

"AAKHH…" teriak Kyu putus asa

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menggelengkan kepala tak jelas.

"AKU BISA GILA!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Emang dari dulu udah gila," jawab 4Min.

Kyu menatap tajam pada 4Min'kalian akan mati'

"Iiikh…takut," ucap 4Min sambil pergi berlari keluar dorm.

THE END

Mohon reviewnya ^^

Entar dapat albumnya 4Min dan ciuman hangat dari author lho!


End file.
